Valves are used for the direct injection of automotive gasoline, in which case a valve ball cooperates with a valve seat so as to open or close the valve. The valve ball is connected to a needle and controlled by an actuator (such as a solenoid) with respect to a closing spring such that a specific quantity of fuel is selectively introduced into the combustion chamber. A disadvantage of such valve seats is that the tightness of the valve is adversely affected by valve wear.